El hermoso durmiente
by buny
Summary: Yuki enferma y Ayame va y lo visita trayendo consigo un album que lo hara recordar una historia en sus dias en el colegio cuando el trio dorado era la sensación del momento! one shoot! dejen reviewss! final raro o!


_**EL HERMOSO DURMIENTE**_

By : buny

Yuki estaba en cama, había pescado un resfriado y tenia un poco de temperatura, Tohoru estaba con él, le entregaba una taza de te con una adorable sonrisa en el rostro, Yuki le sonríe también y toma la taza, un silencio se hace entre ellos…

ESO ES EL ROMANCE DE YUKI CUANDO ENFERMA!

Un grito provino de la entrada, sin duda esa voz era inconfundible, no podía ser otro mas que Ayame, el chico se acerco a su hermano menor, lo tomo de la mano y empezó a decir un montón de incoherencias, Yuki solo escuchaba bla, bla, bla.. –es suficiente! Dijo un tanto fastidiado cuando se percato de que Ayame traía consigo un libro, no, mas bien un álbum de fotos, este de inmediato lo habré y empieza a decir lo maravilloso de la escuela en aquellos tiempos cuando el era el presidente! Tohoru se acerca y mira las fotos, Ayame se veía tan tranquilo pero la ropa que cargaba era, era… un vestido? Ahora que lo veía mejor estaba sobre flores?

Shigure apareció en ese momento, había escuchado escándalo y quiso ir a ver, después de todo no quería seguir trabajando, miro el álbum y se integro al grupo.

-ah recuerdo esas fotos, fue de la obra que montamos, fue todo un existo no es así Ayame

Ayame volteo a ver a Shigure –claro que si Gure! Todo gracias a mi maravillosa actuación! Tohoru sintió curiosidad por saber que obra habían echo, Yuki también quería saber pero temía lo que su hermano mayor fuese a decir –esta bien les contare de que trato la obra! Se puso de pie y junto a Shigure empezó a hacer unas poses extrañas.

Shigure empezó mientras Ayame se inspiraba –hicimos la obra de la bella durmiente yo fui el villano, Tohoru interrumpió –Ayame-san fuiste el príncipe? Shigure solo sonrió un poco nervioso, -claro que no! Yo debía tener el papel principal! Todos se quedaron helados ósea…

YO ERA EL HERMOSO DURMIENTE!

Eso era lo que Yuki temía escuchar, ahora Tohoru entendía por que tenia vestido –y quien fue el príncipe? Todos voltearon a ver a Tohoru, quien esperaba la respuesta con una sonrisa un tanto ingenua –no creo que Hatori se haya prestado a algo como esto, dijo Yuki no creyendo lo que iba a suceder, Shigure se rió un poco –no sabes que poder de persuasión tiene Ayame, Hatori fue el príncipe, después de todo lo molesto por mas de una semana y le echo encima a todos los alumnos de la escuela querían que Ayame fuera el hermoso durmiente y este no lo haría si Hatori no aceptaba ser el príncipe, todos se sonrieron mientras les recorría una enorme gota por la cabeza.

La obra empezó más o menos así…

Todas las hadas fueron invitadas al reino a conocer al pequeño retoño de los reyes, las hadas daban cada una dones al hermoso bebe, pero había un hada que no había sido invitada, el hada malvada!

Que en vez de darle un regalo le dio una maldición! La voz de Shigure sonó un poco mas fuerte asustando a Tohoru –que terrible dijo de inmediato la chica un tanto perturbada con la noticia

Shigure solo sonrió ella jamás cambiaria – Tohoru solo es un cuento, entonces la bruja malvada dijo cuando cumpla los 16 años se pinchara el dedo con una aguja y morirá! Ja, ja, ja…(risa malévola)

Yuki se quedo mirando a Shigure por un rato –que no era hada malvada? O-ó –eso no importa era malo –Shigure debiste verte muy bien de villano, eso es muy difícil U.U dijo Tohoru, todos se le quedaron viendo, difícil? Si le había salido muy natural…

Entonces Ayame prosiguió –pero un hada que quedaba, cambio la maldición y dijo que en vez de morir dormiría hasta el beso de su príncipe azul es decir de Hatori, esa era la escena mas esperada por todos, Yuki aun seguía sin creer que Hatori se hubiese prestado para tal cosa.

Ayame estaba girando de alegría en una hermosa colina rodeada de flores y pastura con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se veía tan… lindo? Con un hermoso vestido rosa con encajes,

Ayame decía –por fin hoy es el día que cumplo mis 16 años que felicidad! Ehh? Que es eso?

Al frente de el se encontraba una dulce ancianita (Shigure) al parecer estaba cosiendo una prenda toda remendada, se acerca a la dulce anciana y pregunta –que haces? Se ve divertido, puedo ayudarte? La anciana lo mira con ternura y sonríe. Hablando con voz cansada empieza –soy una pobre ancianita que con el paso de los años a perdido su vista, y ya no puedo meter el hilo a esta aguja, podrías hacerle el favor a esta pobre pero muy re-quete pobre ancianita, Ayame se quedo viendo la aguja –esta bien! Con una enorme sonrisa tomo la aguja y metió el hilo sin mas problemas, el plan de la malvada hada no había salido como ella lo imaginaba –alguna vez has cosido? Ayame se quedo viéndola por un instante, en su vida había visto ese objeto –que es eso? Pregunto con cara de ingenuidad, la pobre ancianita le paso el trapo y le indico lo que debía hacer, Ayame con una enorme sonrisa empezó a coser la prenda rápidamente como todo un profesional y ya estaba lista! –seguro que jamás habías echo esto? El plan no estaba funcionando, se suponía que se pincharía puesto que jamás lo a echo? JA, JA, JA… la enorme risa de Ayame se escuchaba por todo el lugar –creo que soy bueno para esto, la ancianita estaba perdiendo la paciencia, le arrebato la aguja a ver déjame ver empezó a coser y se pincho el dedo –no esto no tiene truco en verdad es bueno haciendo esto T-T que haría entonces? –mira por alla! Aya volteo de inmediato y la dulce y pobre ancianita vio que era su oportunidad para pincharlo! Ayame logro esquivar a tiempo a la ancianita –cuidado dulce ancianita eso se ve peligroso, lo intento nuevamente y Ayame esquivo de nuevo –quédate quieto! –pero y si me lastimas? –te veo cansado no te gustaría dormir? Ayame se quedo un poco pensativo –pero no tengo sueño además no será una molestia? –claro que no, me hiciste un gran favor así que yo te cuidare dijo la dulce anciana lo mas serena que pudo, no lo estaba convenciendo después de todo –pero de todos modos no tengo sueño! Se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza, la anciana vio su oportunidad de nuevo –yo se como hacer que te de sueño, Ayame volteo a verla sorprendido –en verdad? La anciana asintió con la cabeza amablemente –no me miente! Dijo de nuevo Ayame, antes de perder la paciencia la anciana le dijo que le prestara la mano, este de inmediato lo hizo y la anciana le pincho el dedo con la aguja, Ayame se llevo el dedo a la boca Y-Y –eso dolió que mala…

Ja, ja, ja…(risa malvada de shigure) ahora dormirás por siempre hasta que venga tu príncipe azul es decir Hatori, eso lo decía mientras volteaba a ver al auditorio y les guiñaba un ojo a los espectadores, todos gritaron de la emoción, mientras Ayame daba vueltas mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza –tengo mucho sueño, no me puedo sostener.

Una cama de flores apareció de la nada y Ayame se acerco a ella –que terrible me duermo, Shigure solo observaba –te puedes dormir ya? Y Ayame se subió a la cama y se quedo dormido.

En eso aparece el príncipe (Hatori) con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que la ovación en el publico es inminente, después de todo el chico lucia de lo mas guapo con esa ropa de príncipe.

Hatori.- pero que escándalo, ese ruido lastima mis lindos oídos y no deja dormir a mi pueblo

Todos se quedan con cara de incógnita, de que estaba hablando un silencio se hizo en la sala y solo se escuchaba unos fuertes ronquidos provenientes del escenario… Ayame estaba roncando!

Hatori.- tengo que despertarlo por el bien de mi pueblo

Shigure.- solo con el beso del príncipe despertara

Hatori.- entonces me pondré unos tapones en los oídos, nos vemos

Shigure.- espera eres el príncipe! No permitiré que despiertes al hermoso roncante, digo durmiente

Hatori.- te digo que me voy

Shigure.- tendrás que luchar contra mi la bruja para conseguirlo

Hatori.- pensé que eras hada malvada?

Shigure.- lo que sea!

Shigure se lanza a pelear contra Hatori este saca su espada y al parecer empezaría la batalla por el hermoso roncante!

Desgraciadamente Shigure resbala y cae sobre la espada –NO! Ahora puedes despertar al hermoso durmiente. –por que me pasan estas cosas a mi mejor me voy, el príncipe se dio media vuelta cuando se encontró con una multitud de aldeanos que traían consigo antorchas encendidas –príncipe despiértelo o nadie volverá a dormir en el pueblo jamás, Hatori solo los observa con un poco de fastidio, como me preste para esto pensó –y si me rehusó? por que no lo besa cualquiera de ustedes? yo ya me costumbre a los ronquidos, los aldeanos se quedaron callados –solo el beso del príncipe lo despertara! Dijo uno de los aldeanos SI! El resto apoyo la noción –pero en esta época no existe la democracia yo mando, los aldeanos parecían molestos con tales palabras, al parecer no los iba a convencer se regreso con Ayame, que remedio pensó, todo el mundo estaba atento a la escena, después de todo era la escena por la cual todos estaban en ese lugar, un silencio sepulcral reinaba, Hatori lo miro y lentamente bajaba, se veía todo como en cámara lenta la emoción era demasiada! Flores alrededor del chico (visión de los fans) Hasta que esta fue cambiada por otro sentimiento que no supieron como describirlo pero que no se sentía nada bien, Hatori se tapaba la nariz, Ayame le había dado un golpe mientras se estiraba perezosamente –ya amaneció?

O-ó se había quedado dormido!

Hatori.- eres un tonto te quedaste dormido de verdad!

Ayame.- eh? Como? Sigue la escena del beso?

Hatori.- er.. eso no importa el hermoso durmiente ya despertó! (Lo decía con nerviosismo)

Todos los aldeanos tenían una cara de desilusión que solo competía con los rostros de las personas del auditorio, Ayame tomo por sorpresa a Hatori y lo beso…

Todo el mundo se quedo en total silencio, algunos reaccionaron y miles de cámaras empezaron a flashear, otros lloraban de la emoción y uno que otro se desmayo, mientras que a otros les sangraba la nariz.

Tohoru y Yuki se quedaron como no creyendo lo que les estaban contando, en eso Ayame es golpeado por Hatori en la cabeza

Hatori.- deja de contar esas tonterías

Ayame.- el publico pedía ese beso Tori-kun y yo se los otorgue

Tohoru.- se ve que se divertían mucho en la escuela

Yuki.- pobre Hatori U.U

Shigure.- verdad que esa obra fue la que mas gusto en la escuela fue la más recordada (guiño)

Ayame.- verdad que si!

Shigure mira a Ayame –Ayame! Ayame se acerca a Shigure y lo abraza –Gure! Ayame voltea a ver a Hatori quien estaba revisando a Yuki sin importarle las tonterías que estaban haciendo sus antiguos compañeros del colegio

Ayame.- pero Tori-kun, sin ti esta obra no hubiera tenido éxito, gracias (giño el ojo)

Hatori volteo la cabeza como no dando mucha importancia mientras fuera de la vista de todos solo sonrió levemente.

En verdad ese año había sido inolvidable para todos…

OWARI

Nota.- espero y les haya gustado, como que esta raro este fic ne? P anita espero y si te guste con todo y beso ja,ja,j XD!

Se agradecen los review!


End file.
